The University of Michigan (U-M) is one of the largest and most highly ranked public universities in the country as well as a major center for graduate and post-graduate research training. The Ann Arbor campus is home to 19 schools and colleges, and U-M faculty and students embrace multidisciplinary training and research. With almost $1.5B in annual research expenditures, U-M is the top public university in research spending in the United States; more than half a billion of annual awards go to the Medical School. Within this broader environment of excellence, the U-M Department of Anesthesiology has reached an unprecedented level of research success, as evidenced by increased NIH awards (current #1 ranking for anesthesiology departments) and other sources of funding; increased quantity and quality of publications; high-level institutional research roles; and national research leadership in fields (such as precision medicine and translational science) that transcend traditional boundaries of the field. The department has a created a supportive and nurturing environment for developing the research workforce and the anesthesiology T32 training program has become the centerpiece of our career development program. Our first T32 graduates are active academic anesthesiologists leading multidisciplinary research teams, with continued support and mentorship from senior faculty members. Their success in high-level publications and NIH grant applications suggests a positive impact of our T32 program. In the next phase, we hope to enhance professional growth through stronger partnership with our institutional CTSA program and its Career Development Academy, develop more effective mentors through formal training, leverage our institutional and national roles to connect T32 fellows to expert perspectives from different fields and different institutions, and enhance the diversity of our applicants and trainees. We are deeply committed to helping diverse clinician-scientists become ethical and outstanding researchers, leaders in their field, committed mentors, and change agents who contribute to the public good through a positive impact on medicine, science, and society.